Au Chocolat
by Rbc Bones
Summary: Moments of decadence... Momentos de decadência...
1. Petit Déjeuner Au Chocolat

Título: Au Chocolat  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: Série de oneshots, inter-relacionadas ou não.  
Advertências: Smut, Angst, Romance, o de sempre.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Vários. Mas demorados. Bem demorados.  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"Moments of decadence... - Momentos de decadência..."_

_

* * *

_

**Au ****Chocolat #01  
****Petit Déjeuner ****Au Chocolat  
Booth & Brennan  
Romance / Smut  
Por Rebeca Maria**

******

* * *

**

_Ele realmente gostava de tradições..._

_

* * *

_

Seeley Booth era cavalheiro e romântico, acreditava em amor à primeira vista, casamento e amor para a vida toda. Ele acreditava em regras, lealdade, honra, fidelidade, cumplicidade. Acreditava em Deus acima de todas as coisas. Booth era um homem de tradições.

"Amanhã, pai?"

Ele sorriu junto ao telefone, ouvindo a voz efusiva do filho. É claro que Booth sabia que Parker estava pulando de um lado para o outro, talvez correndo da mãe, que provavelmente não sabia que ele estava no celular dela, e com um sorriso e uma expectativa sem tamanho.

"Te pego hoje à noite, campeão."

"Amanhã é o meu dia preferido no ano inteiro!" – ele gritou e Booth teve que afastar o telefone da orelha – "Mamãe está procurando o celular. Tchau, pai."

Quando Booth desligou, olhou para um lado e outro e viu que estava parado na plataforma do Jeffersonian. Já era algo tão habitual estar naquele lugar que ele nem mesmo percebia mais enquanto fazia o trajeto até lá.

Ele desviou o caminho até as escadas para o escritório de Brennan e entrou.

"Você tem algo para fazer amanhã?" – ele perguntou e ela fez um sinal para ele esperar um pouco enquanto ela falava ao telefone. Em francês. – "De manhã." – ela pegou um papel e uma caneta e anotou algo rapidamente.

"Oui, Sir." – desligou e olhou para Booth, que abriu a boca para repetir a pergunta, mas ela o interrompeu – "Eu vou pra sua casa amanhã, Booth." – ele sorriu – "Eu disse isso um milhão de vezes."

**x.x.x**

Ela juntou tudo o que precisava juntar numa cesta e embrulho com um papel plástico transparente. Ainda achava aquela idéia bastante absurda e pouco saudável, mas aparentemente, para Booth, era importante. E ele tinha compartilhado essa tradição com ela e queria que ela participasse, então ela daria algum crédito.

Olhou no relógio antes de sair de casa e viu que ainda tinha vinte minutos para chegar à casa de Booth. Ligou para ele quando estava na porta –de acordo com ele, ela não deveria tocar a campainha tão cedo para não acordar Parker–, e esperou que ele abrisse.

Booth sorriu para ela e Brennan sorriu de volta, passando a cesta que carregava para que ele colocasse em algum lugar adequado.

"Seu cabelo está bagunçado." – ela observou, divertida, apontando para o cabelo sem gel de Booth.

Ele, na verdade, não estava arrumado nem nada. E pela expressão de sono que ele mostrava, não fazia questão nenhuma de estar usando algo mais formal do que uma calça de pijamas e uma regata branca.

"É assim que eu tomo café-da-manhã. Você deveria tentar."

"Você queria que eu viesse de pijamas pra cá?"

Booth apenas sorriu da habitual falta de noção da parceira. Ele abriu a cesta que ela trouxera e adicionou mais algumas coisas, depois fechou novamente. Olhou para Brennan e estendeu a mão para ela, sussurrou um inaudível _"Vem comigo"_ e puxou-a pelo corredor.

Eles pararam na frente de uma porta com uma placa com o nome de Parker e Booth abriu-a vagarosamente. Entraram e Brennan viu o garotinho dormir encolhido e todo coberto na cama. Booth deixou a cesta no pé da cama do filho e virou-se para Brennan.

Deu um passo pra frente e colocou a mão na cintura dela, apenas para rodá-la e levá-la até a porta. Ele guiou-a para fora do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava Brennan contra a parede.

Ele aproximou-se e colocou os lábios bem próximos do pescoço dela. Sentiu o cheiro de perfume e sentiu-a se arrepiar quando ele inalou. Depois ele subiu os lábios, sem encostar a pele dela, até ficar bem perto do ouvido.

"Isso não faz parte da tradição, Temperance..." – ele fez com que ela fixasse o olhar no dele e então inclinou a cabeça e aproximou os lábios até roçar os dela.

Os olhares ficaram fixados por alguns segundos, ele sentiu a respiração dela aumentar o ritmo. Em seguida, ela fechou os olhos, dando o sinal que ele deveria prosseguir com qualquer coisa que ele quisesse prosseguir.

"...ainda!" – ele sussurrou, antes de finalmente deixar que sua boca tocasse a dela.

O contato não foi nada com o que ele havia planejado. Era para ter sido doce, suave e cauteloso. Mas o choque foi tão grande e intenso e arrebatador que tudo o que ambos podiam pensar era que queriam aproveitar aquele instante ao máximo possível.

Booth envolveu a cintura dela com as mãos, trazendo o corpo dela para ficar mais colado ainda com o seu. Ela arqueou o corpo e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Seu corpo tremeu e ela achou que aquele poderia ser o beijo mais intenso e arrebatador que ela já recebera. Por mais que fosse só um beijo.

Não souberam quanto tempo durou. Não souberam como um beijo poderia ser algo tão mais significativo do que _apenas_ um beijo, quando na verdade era tudo o que aquilo era. Quando Brennan passou a unha na nuca de Booth, ele se afastou e interrompeu o beijo. Manteve a cintura dela firme contra o seu corpo, e abaixou o rosto até que sua cabeça apoiasse no ombro dele. Ele estava ofegante, assim como ela.

"Te machuquei?" – ela perguntou, tirando os braços do pescoço dele. Ele riu e com um gesto fez com que ela voltasse a colocar os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

"Parker acordou." – ela franziu o cenho e olhou para a porta ao lado, que continuou fechada.

"Eu não ouvi nada." – ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela por um segundo antes de beijar a testa de Brennan e abraçá-la.

"Franco-atirador, Bones. Velhos hábitos." – ele olhou-a mais uma vez e sorriu, vendo que nos olhos dela não havia nenhuma preocupação quanto ao que acabara de acontecer – "Vem, vamos esperar por ele na mesa."

Quando eles estavam no final do corredor, Brennan ouviu um grito entusiasmado vindo do quarto de Parker. Ela tinha certeza que ele acabara de ver a cesta aos pés da cama. E não demorou dois minutos depois que eles se sentaram na mesa, Parker saiu correndo do quarto com a cesta nos braços.

"Pai! Pai! Pai!" – o garoto gritou e pulou na frente de Booth – "Olha só quantos chocolates! Olha só!"

Não havia mais papel plástico transparente, e Parker apanhava chocolate por chocolate e colocava em cima da mesa, mostrando para o pai.

"Este é ao leite. Este é amargo. Eu amo os amargos!" – Parker guardou um dos chocolates amargos no bolso do moletom – "Este tem escrito Swiss... o que é Swiss, pai?" – Booth olhou para Brennan, surpreso.

"Você comprou chocolate suíço pro Parker?" – ele perguntou, com um tom meio indignado. Ela deu de ombros. – "Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna, Bones!" – os lábios dela se juntaram numa linha fina e ela fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça.

"Não..." – Parker olhou-a e sorriu, depois se virou para o pai.

"Você estava certo quando disse que ela não sabe mentir, pai."

O menino continuou revirando a cesta, tirando de lá ovos de páscoa de diversos sabores, além de barras e barrinhas de chocolate ao leite, branco e amargo, em diversos formatos. No final, a cesta estava vazia e a mesa estava abarrotada de chocolates.

Parker apanhou o chocolate amargo que havia guardado no bolso e começou a abri-lo. Quando ele estava pronto para dar a primeira mordida, Booth pigarreou alto, fazendo o garoto abaixar a barra e olhar frustrado para o pai.

"O que nós conversamos sobre esse dia, parceiro?" – Parker suspirou e pensou em protestar com um '_mas_, _pai'_, mas sabia que não venceria.

Ele não gostava de leite. Tanto que preferia, desde sempre, os chocolates amargos, que vinham menos leite e mais chocolate. Mas a tradição era bem clara, desde que ele tinha três anos de idade, e seu pai permitira que ele comesse, apenas no dia de páscoa, um café da manhã recheado de chocolates.

"_Desde que você tome um copo de leite antes, campeão." – _era o que seu pai lhe dizia todos os anos.

Parker olhou do pai para Brennan e para o copo de leite. O garoto tampou o nariz com uma mão e então virou o copo de leite de uma vez, até deixá-lo vazio e colocá-lo sobre a mesa. Booth, então, estendeu a barra aberta de chocolate amargo para o filho. Brennan viu os olhos do garoto brilharem quando ele se sentou na mesa e comeu a barra inteira, e depois abriu outro chocolate.

"Ele não vai passar mal?" – ela perguntou, olhando para Booth. Nesse momento, Parker pegava um pedacinho de pão e passava nutella em cima.

"Depois do segundo ano ele descobriu até onde ele agüenta comer sem passar mal. No final das contas esses chocolates duram pelo menos até o fim da semana."

"Você não vai comer?"

"Depois..."

A resposta dele foi vaga. Ela não prestou atenção ao verdadeiro significado daquilo. Ele sorriu para ela e segurou sua mão por cima da mesa. Brennan não rejeitou o toque, embora não soubesse se estava totalmente confortável com aquilo. De alguma forma, parecia algo tão natural a se fazer com Booth, segurar as mãos, que uma parte dela se sentia absolutamente bem com o gesto. Por outro lado, apenas não era do feitio dela deixar-se acomodar segurando a mão dele.

Às dez horas da manhã Rebecca apareceu para pegar Parker. Booth deu um beijo no filho e despediu-se. O garoto deu abraço demorado em Brennan, agradecendo pelos chocolates. Quando o filho foi embora, Booth apanhou algumas coisas da mesa, deixando apenas alguns chocolates e guardou o resto. Pegou um copo e encheu com leite e estendeu para Brennan.

"Eu não quero leite, Booth." – ele sorriu, de um jeito fino e bastante genuíno, e Brennan olhou para ele curiosa.

"Você _vai_ precisar."

Ela apanhou o copo de leite e viu Booth desaparecer pelo corredor. Quando ele voltou, parou atrás dela. Brennan deixou o copo de leite vazio em cima da mesa e então, antes que pudesse se virar para olhar Booth, sentiu um tecido fino e macio pousar sobre seus olhos. Ao toque ela pôde quase ter certeza que era uma das gravatas dele que a estava vendando.

"O que você está fazendo, Booth?" – ele não respondeu.

Brennan ouviu um arrastar de cadeira e segundos depois sentiu Booth sentar-se na frente dela, com as pernas tocando as suas. Uma caixa pousou sobre o seu colo e ela tocou. Lisa. Leve. Retangular.

Sentiu os dedos de Booth passarem em seu rosto e em seus lábios e então os lábios dele estavam em seu ouvido.

"Aproveite a tradição, ok?"

Poucas vezes na vida Brennan não sabia o que falar. Às vezes, muitas vezes, ela não sabia o que determinada coisa significava. Mas não saber o que falar era algo pouco freqüente.

"Eu sei que você não gosta tanto de doces." – ele falou, ainda com os lábios bem próximo ao ouvido dela, e com a voz bem baixa e rouca e sexy, como ela nunca tinha ouvido.

Então havia muitos estímulos de uma só vez. A voz baixa em seu ouvido fazia os pêlos da sua nuca se arrepiar. Os dedos de Booth passearam gentilmente do seu rosto, descendo pelo pescoço e pelo ombro e parando por baixo da alça de sua blusa e do seu sutiã, fazendo-as deslizarem pelo seu braço. E isso fez com que seu coração pulsasse mais rápido. Com a outra mão, Booth abriu a caixa e ela sentiu o cheiro ativo e delicioso de chocolate. Ela inspirou e por alguns segundos não se deu conta que prendeu a respiração.

"Respire, Temperance. Você vai querer fazer isso agora."

A alça de sua blusa deslizou, deixando seu ombro livre. Booth apanhou um chocolate e levou-o até os lábios de Brennan. Ela abriu levemente a boca, mas ele apenas deixou que o chocolate tocasse a língua dela por meros segundos.

"Booth..." – ela sussurrou, numa tentativa frustrada de fazê-lo colocar o chocolate em sua boca.

"Temperance."

Ela sentiu quando os lábios dele se afastaram de seu ouvido e se aproximaram do ombro descoberto. Booth deixou um leve beijo ali. Então deixou que Brennan mordesse o chocolate. Ela mordeu, lentamente. E não esperava que ele, como num gesto simultâneo, mordesse seu ombro. De uma maneira lenta, leve, como se ele quisesse aproveitar o gosto dela como ela aproveitava o do chocolate. Os dentes dele pressionados contra a sua pele, e o gosto do chocolate em sua língua, fizeram um arrepio arrebatador percorrer todo o seu corpo e ela não pôde impedir o pequeno gemido que escapou de sua garganta.

"E eu sei qual é o único chocolate que você se permite comer, de vez em quando, no meio de toda a sua vida vegetariana e saudável."

É claro que ele sabia. O gosto em sua boca comprovava que ele sabia que, apesar de ela não ser a maior fã de doces, ela se deliciava, uma vez ou outra, com o delicioso chocolate branco com castanhas.

Booth colocou o resto do chocolate em sua própria boca, deixando que ele derretesse sobre a língua. E então levou uma mão para a nuca dela e os dedos da outra mão fizeram com que a outra alça da blusa e sutiã dela deslizassem pelo ombro, ao mesmo tempo em que ele colou seus lábios nos dela, num beijo intenso e sufocante. E ela, mais uma vez, ergueu os braços para envolver o pescoço dele e aprofundar o beijo.

No entanto, esse beijo foi mais rápido, e quando eles se separaram, apenas ela estava sem fôlego e com a respiração ofegante. Ele sorriu diante da reação dela, mas ela não percebeu.

Ele pegou mais dois chocolates, outro branco e um ao leite. Passou o branco nos lábios dela, deixando que tocasse a língua de Brennan, e fez o mesmo com o outro em seus próprios lábios. Em seguida, fez com que a blusa dela descesse ainda mais, deixando os seios dela cobertos apenas pelo sutiã. Levou a mão até as costas de Brennan por um segundo, abrindo o sutiã dela e fazendo a peça cair em seu colo.

Os lábios dele alcançaram o pescoço dela, e Brennan colocou as mãos no ombro dele. Booth desceu os lábios até encontrar um seio. Envolveu o mamilo com a boca, mordiscou-o levemente, da mesma forma que fez com o ombro, e sentiu Brennan arquear o corpo, deixando-o ainda mais próximo dele.

O corpo inteiro dela se arrepiou com a sensação da boca e dos dentes de Booth em seu seio. A cabeça dela pendeu para trás e outro gemido escapou. Segundos depois ele afastou os lábios do mamilo e ele deixou que ela tirasse outro pedaço do chocolate que ela tanto gostava. E o que ele tinha feito com um mamilo, ele fez com o outro, mas dessa vez, levou uma mão para acariciar o seio dela.

A sensação era fantástica. Booth tinha um toque gentil, mas ainda assim firme. E normalmente ela não gostava quando mordiam o seu seio. Homens podiam ser bastante indelicados nessa hora. Mas Booth não. De alguma forma ele sabia até quando podia pressionar os dentes para provocar prazer ao invés de dor.

Ela gemeu e arqueou o corpo, e então sentiu-o se afastar. Novamente os lábios dele estavam nos seus, e ela pôde sentir o gosto de chocolate nele, que misturado ao gosto característico de Booth, era ainda melhor. As mãos dela se moveram para a camisa dele e ergueram o tecido, deixando que seus dedos tocassem a barriga dele.

As mãos dele apanharam a caixa e colocaram na mesa, e depois tocaram as pernas dela, erguendo levemente o tecido da saia que ela usava.

"Booth..."

"Peça."

"Eu não imploro, Booth." – a mão dele subiu pela perna dela, sob a saia, até tocar o tecido da calcinha, e então ele sussurrou, no ouvido dela:

"Você não vai precisar implorar, Temperance." – os dedos dele se enrolaram na calcinha e começaram a deslizar o tecido pelas pernas dela – "Eu te garanto isso."

O corpo dela tremeu quando ela ouviu as palavras dele. E ela suspirou profundamente quando sentiu uma das mãos dele envolveu a sua cintura e erguê-la um pouco, para facilitar que ele tirasse sua calcinha.

Ela não conseguia ver nada, e isso apenas aguçava todos os seus sentidos. Sua audição estava sensível a qualquer ruído, e seu corpo sempre reagia quando ouvia a voz dele perto do seu ouvido. Sua pele estava pegando fogo, e cada vez que ele tocava os lábios dela, ou os ombros ou as pernas, parecia queimar mais ainda e enviar arrepios para todos os lugares. Seu olfato estava se deliciando com o cheiro de seu chocolate preferido e o cheiro de homem de Booth.

Quando ele a tocou, entre as pernas, e deixou que um dedo deslizasse sem cerimônias para dentro dela, ela segurou o fôlego. Surpresa. O gemido, mais alto dessa vez, foi inevitável. Ele sorriu, e ela soube que ele estava sorrindo e se deliciando com as reações que ele provocava nela.

"Eu quero ver você." – ela disse, em um tom bastante baixo e descompassado.

Um segundo depois, a gravata que vendava os olhos dela estava jogada no chão, e ela pôde olhar para ele. Olhar nos olhos dele e ver um brilho que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Um brilho de prazer e desejo. Ela nunca o tinha visto mais bonito do que naquele momento.

Booth ergueu um chocolate branco e mostrou para ela, que aceitou um pedaço sem pestanejar, no mesmo instante em que ele deixou o segundo dedo deslizar para dentro dela. Sua reação foi fechar os olhos e, num movimento rápido e impensado, levanta-se e sentar-se no colo dele. Agora ela podia sentir os dedos dele e o corpo dele reagindo às reações dela.

Seu próprio corpo estava mostrando sinais de que aquilo era muito mais do que poderia agüentar por mais tempo. Ela estava tensa e sem fôlego, e tudo o que podia fazer era deixar a cabeça pender para trás, enquanto suas mãos tomavam lugar nos ombros de Booth, gemer e mover-se sobre os dedos dele. De uma maneira ritmada, compassada.

"Booth..." – ela sussurrou, sem nem ao menos dar-se conta disso.

"Você não precisa se segurar, Temperance." – ele sussurrou de volta, adicionando um terceiro dedo, tornando tudo ainda mais difícil –e prazeroso– para ela.

O gosto do chocolate desapareceu de sua boca, e de repente ela estava seca. Booth aumentou o ritmo de seus dedos e ela o olhou, sorrindo por um segundo antes de deixar sua cabeça cair no ombro dele. E foi a vez de ela mordê-lo. No instante em que o orgasmo a atingiu, fazendo-a suprimir o gemido. Ela moveu-se duas vezes mais, aproveitando o choque que percorria por todo o seu corpo, fazendo-o relaxar no colo de Booth. Aquela era uma sensação maravilhosa.

Booth apanhou um outro chocolate na caixa e tirou um pedaço. Fez com que Brennan o olhasse, retirou os dedos de dentro dela e posicionou a mão em sua cintura.

"Prove isso."

O gosto da calda de chocolate, dentro do minúsculo bombom, era de champagne, somado ao gosto do beijo de Booth logo a seguir. E então, ela entrou em um transe. Em uma atmosfera regada a bombons e sexo. Era algo erótico, e ainda assim romântico e sexy.

Ela percebeu vagamente quando Booth levantou-se com ela e depois deitou-a no chão, gentilmente. E não se deu conta quando Booth retirou as peças de roupa do corpo dela, porque apenas aproveitou a sensação de partilhar outro chocolate com ele, enquanto ele lidava com isso.

Ela deu-se conta quando sentiu o peito dele colar-se ao dela, quando ele deitou sobre ela e olhou-a profundamente. Sorriu, daquele modo caracteristicamente charmoso, quando colocou o último bombom na boca dela. Ele não a beijou nesse instante, pois apenas queria observar a reação dela enquanto comia o melhor chocolate da caixa e ele deixava-se unir-se a ela.

O corpo dela arqueando, o gemido cada vez mais alto que ela deixava escapar, a expressão contorcida do rosto, os braços dela envolvendo seu pescoço e as pernas cruzando-se ao redor de sua cintura, a fim de buscar um contato mais íntimo, mais profundo... Aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo. A melhor visão do mundo.

_Mais rápido._ – ela sussurrou. E tudo o que ele fazia era segui-la. Seguir o que ela dizia, o que o corpo dela dizia para ele. _Mais devagar. Mais._

O segundo orgasmo a tingiu com ainda mais força que o anterior. O corpo dela tremeu sob o dele, e Booth beijou-a antes que ela pudesse deixar um gemido escapar. Brennan o abraçou e cruzou as pernas com ainda mais força na cintura dele, obrigando-o a um contato ainda mais profundo.

Ele moveu-se mais rápido por alguns instantes, fazendo com que o choque e as ondas continuassem percorrendo o corpo dela, e começassem a percorrer o seu próprio. Fortes. Duradouras. Intensas.

Ambos permaneceram na posição em que estavam. O silêncio era confortável enquanto ele deixava alguns beijos no ombro e pescoço dela, e ela passava as pontas dos dedos em suas costas. Toques confortáveis, lentos e calmos, que aos poucos fizeram com que seus corpos retomassem um ritmo normal e relaxado.

"Então esta é a sua tradição de páscoa, Booth?" – ela sussurrou baixinho no ouvido dele, fazendo-o rir.

"Um pouco modificada, mas sim." – ele tentou mover-se para olhá-la e mudar de posição, mas ela o segurou com força, obrigando a permanecer ali.

"Eu vou ter que esperar um ano para repetirmos a sua tradição?" – ele beijou o pescoço dela um pouco mais forte dessa vez, fazendo-a se arrepiar. A pergunta certamente o pegou de surpresa.

"Eu tenho muitas tradições, Temperance."

**Fim do Primeiro Chocolate**

**N/Rbc: Quem quiser ver as capas das fics, inclusive a desta fic, vá em Homepage no meu perfil, ou no próprio perfil. Vou tentar botar o link lá. E uma informação importante: esta fic foi escrita em abril e é para ser uma série de oneshots, mas até agora só escrevi essa, então... vai demorar...**


	2. Mon Amour Au Chocolat

Título: Au Chocolat  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: Série de oneshots, inter-relacionadas ou não.  
Advertências: Smut, Angst, Romance, o de sempre.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Vários. Mas demorados. Bem demorados.  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"Moments of decadence... - Momentos de decadência..."_

_

* * *

_

**Au****Chocolat #02****  
****Mon Amour Au Chocolat****  
****Booth & Brennan****  
****Romance / Smut****  
****Por Rebeca Maria**

* * *

_Ele gostava de comer chocolate derretido, morangos, kiwis e sorvete. Nela._

_

* * *

_

Brennan tateou a cama, à procura de Booth. Abriu os olhos apenas para confirmar que ele não estava ao seu lado. Seu coração acelerou, apenas com o pensamento de que talvez ele pudesse ter ido embora. Mesmo que, bem no fundo, ela soubesse que ele não tinha motivos para ir embora.

E ela nem se deu conta do sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto quando viu algumas das roupas de Booth jogadas no chão do quarto. Ela apanhou a camisa dele e vestiu-a. Saiu do cômodo e ouviu vozes sorridentes vindas da cozinha. Parou no batente, silenciosamente, e observou-os, com um sorriso no rosto.

Booth estava de pé na frente do balcão, ora mexendo em uma travessa ora mexendo numa panela fumegante no fogão. E Parker estava sentado sobre o balcão, segurando uma caixa de bombons quase vazia.

"Cor preferida?" – perguntou o garoto, pegando o penúltimo bombom da caixa.

"Vermelha." – Booth respondeu – "Pode me passar os morangos e os kiwis, parceiro?"

"A minha cor preferida também é vermelha. A da Bones não." – Booth riu.

"Não... a da Bones é azul..."

"Ela me contou. Ela te contou também?" – Parker falou, gargalhando em seguida. Booth parou para olhar o filho, pensando se responderia que Bones não precisava contar pra ele sobre a cor preferida dela. Ele simplesmente sabia. – Você ama a Bones, pai?" – ele perguntou de repente, fazendo Booth derrubar a travessa no chão.

"Ahn..."

"Bom dia, meninos." – Brennan falou, atraindo a atenção de Parker e Booth para ela, e ela pôde perceber a surpresa e o alívio no olhar de Booth, que apanhou a travessa e os morangos do chão.

"Olá, Bones. Quer chocolate? Está acabando." – Brennan sorriu.

"Não... essa caixa não é pra mim. É pra vocês dois. Dividam os últimos bombons." – Parker balançou os ombros e apanhou o bombom.

"Eu não gosto de côco misturado com chocolate. Gosto de acordar bem cedo para ter mais tempo para brincar. E eu não gosto de entrar no banho, mas quando eu entro no chuveiro, não quero mais sair." – o garoto falou bem rápido e tirou metade do bombom, estendendo a outra metade para Booth.

"Quer dizer que o senhor é um enrolador, Parker?" – Brennan disse, bagunçando os cabelo de Parker.

"Sua vez." – Parker falou, olhando para o pai.

"Eu odeio côco misturado com chocolate. Gosto de acordar cedo para aproveitar melhor o dia. E quando eu era criança eu enrolava para tomar banho, e quando eu entrava minha mãe precisava brigar comigo para eu sair. Hoje em dia eu realmente gosto de tomar banho." – Booth falou com um enorme sorriso, e depois comeu o chocolate, enquanto Brennan e Parker riam.

Segundos depois, a campainha da casa tocou, e os três pararam e olharam-se.

"É a Angela." – Booth disse – "Pode ir atender, parceiro?" - o garoto sorriu, desceu da bancada e correu até a porta da cozinha, parando quando o pai o chamou – "Hei campeão, pensa rápido." – e então o homem lançou o último bombom para Parker, que o apanhou com precisão.

O garoto olhou para o bombom e abriu-o rapidamente. Colocou-o diante dos olhos e deu uma mordida pequena.

"Eu sei do seu segredo, pai" – ele disse, correndo até o pai e abraçando-se a ele – "Mas você devia contar ele para alguém que importa pra você." – Booth abaixou-se e abraçou Parker de volta, sabendo exatamente do que ele falava.

"Obrigado, campeão." – Booth sussurrou. Parker sorriu para ele e correu para atender a campainha que tocara mais uma vez.

Brennan e Booth ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, e ele abraçou-se a ela, depositando um beijo na curva de seu pescoço.

"De que segredo Parker estava falando?" – Brennan virou-se para Booth e deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios.

"Talvez eu te conte mais tarde." – ele disse de um jeito charmoso, passando os lábios suavemente sobre os lábios dela – "Parker gosta de você, Bones. E ele te aceita como minha... ahn..."

"Você pode dizer, Booth, eu não me importo."

"Namorada. Ele te aceita como minha namorada." – ela sorriu timidamente, e Booth deliciou-se com aquele momento tão raro.

"Era esse o segredo?"

"Bom, são dois segredos. Um eu te conto agora."

"Ah é? E qual é este segredo?" – Booth juntou a sua testa com a testa de Brennan e fitou-a.

"Eles não vão voltar agora. Angela e Parker."

"Não?"

"Não... eu pedi que Angela o levasse ao parque para que pudéssemos... ahn... _conversar_... e depois nos encontramos com eles..."

"_Conversar?"_ – ela falou, incrédula, vendo Booth apanhar um pano e vendá-la.

"Talvez possamos conversar mais tarde." – ele sentenciou, com um sorriso fino e malicioso que ela não pôde ver.

Ele afastou-se um pouco para pegar a travessa de morangos e kiwis e a panela no fogão e trazer para perto. Apanhou rapidamente um pote de sorvete e uma travessa de muffins na geladeira e colocou-os sobre a bancada, perto da travessa e da panela. Em seguida, espetou um dos morangos e colocou-o na panela, retirando-o alguns segundos depois. O morango estava embebido em uma calda grossa de chocolate. Booth colocou a mão por baixo para impedir que a calda caísse no chão, deixando sua própria mão com chocolate, enquanto a outra mão levava o morango e chocolate até Brennan, que instintivamente abriu a boca e provou.

Ela fechou os olhos para apreciar melhor o sabor. E sem perceber, sentiu Booth com uma colher de sorvete e muffin para misturar com o morango, kiwi e o chocolate. O sabor era indescritível. Três sabores tão diferentes, mas que se completavam tão perfeitamente. A consistência do morango, o quente da calda de chocolate e o contraste do gelado do sorvete. Era divino...

E ficou ainda mais perfeito quando ela sentiu a mão de Booth em sua nuca, puxando-a para um beijo, enquanto seus dedos se entrelaçavam aos fios de cabelo, provocando-lhe arrepios. Um daqueles beijos que faziam-na perder o chão e parecer levitar. Uma mistura de sabores e sensações.

"Eu chamo isso de _Jeffrey's Bay_." – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, dando-lhe uma mordiscada na ponta da orelha. Ela gemeu baixinho antes de falar.

"Seeley..."

"E eu chamo isso..." – ele apanhou um pouco de calda e derramou gota por gota próximo à boca dela, fazendo escorrer apenas um pouquinho pelo pescoço e colo – "de _Mon amour au chocolat!"_ – Brennan sentiu os lábios quentes de Booth fazendo o mesmo trajeto da calda de chocolate em seu pescoço e seus seios. E gemeu e suspirou por conta disso, enquanto ele apenas a beijava delicadamente ali.

Ele apoiou as costas dela no braço, fazendo-a inclinar-se até deitar no chão da cozinha. Ele sentou-se bem próximo a ela e inclinou-se para beijá-la. Apanhou mais um morango com chocolate e colocou na boca dela, enquanto ele passava a boca bem próxima ao rosto de Brennan, para que ela sentisse apenas a sua respiração.

Booth desceu um pouco mais com a boca, até a curvatura do pescoço dela. A respiração calma dele passava pela pele de Brennan, fazendo os finos pêlos se eriçarem. Em segundos ele pôde sentir a própria respiração dela um pouco mais arfante.

Os dedos dele passaram suavemente pelo corpo de Brennan. Do quadril até o pescoço, e voltando para o colo, por cima da camisa, desabotoando-a, botão por botão, enquanto beijava cada pedaço de pele que se ia descobrindo.

Ele ouviu-a sorrir e sorriu também, voltando para beijá-la e retirar-lhe a venda. E dessa vez foi a vez dela apanhar um kiwi com chocolate e sorvete e dar para ele. E beijá-lo. E misturar sensações de novo, provocando arrepios. Em ambos.

Booth fez Brennan deitar-se no chão da cozinha e ficou por cima dela, brincando com as sensações dela, provocando-lhe espasmos enquanto a beijava e acariciava seu corpo. Beijou-lhe a curva do pescoço, fazendo-a tremer, ateve-se nos seios por alguns instantes, passou as mãos frias na barriga dela e parou na virilha, observando-a contrair os músculos e ofegar e gemer e sorrir.

Ela afastou as mãos dele por alguns segundos, o bastante para, dessa vez, poder ficar por cima dele. Beijou-o longamente. Sem toques. Apenas um beijo longo, lento e tortuoso.

Ele deixou que ela retirasse sua calça, e retirou a camisa dele que ela vestia. Ela gostava de ficar por cima, e ele gostava de observar as expressões dela enquanto faziam amor, quando ela encaixava-se nele, e seu rosto se contraía numa expressão meio contorcida, e ela fechava os olhos e seus lábios formavam um sorriso inconsciente.

Gostava de fazê-la sorrir e logo depois gemer baixinho no ouvido dela. Mas talvez, o que mais gostasse, era sentir as unhas dela nas suas costas, e um abraço mais forte, e um espasmo. E um beijo ofegante. E mais uma vez um sorriso e um olhar de cumplicidade.

Eles ficaram unidos por algum tempo. Ela no colo dele, abraçados, deixando que a respiração de ambos se acalmasse lentamente. Não falaram nada nesse meio tempo. Não precisavam falar para saber que estava tudo bem, e que estaria tudo bem. Como sempre.

**x.x.x**

Booth segurou o roupão para que ela o vestisse e logo depois abraçou-a por trás. Ele parou para olhar o reflexo deles no espelho do banheiro. Apoiou o queixo no ombro dela, a boca quase alcançando o pescoço. O olhar fixo no olhar dela no espelho.

"Isso merece uma foto." – ela sussurrou e tentou sair do abraço dele, mas ele apertou-a mais contra o corpo.

"Se você olhar com atenção, vai gravar esse momento na sua memória pra sempre."

Ela sorriu para o reflexo dele no espelho e apenas aconchegou-se mais ao corpo de Booth. Ficaram assim por apenas alguns minutos, até que ele abrisse o roupão dela vagarosamente. Ele olhou-a pelo reflexo novamente e viu que ela não demonstrava nenhum traço de timidez no rosto. Essa era a Bones. Sempre tão orgulhosa dela mesma.

"Você gosta quando eu te olho assim, não gosta?" – o olhar dele se intensificou e o arrepio do corpo dela apenas respondeu à pergunta – "Eu gosto do seu cheiro." – o nariz dele encostou-se ao pescoço de Brennan e ele respirou profundamente – "Ainda tem cheiro de chocolate."

"Você comeu chocolate em mim, Booth. No meu pescoço, nos meus seios..." – a reação dele foi imediata. O corpo dele vibrou e ela sentiu-o ficar excitado na mesma hora.

"Céus, Bones, avise quando você for falar algo do tipo."

Ela sabia que ele não estava brigando por ela ter falado algo de errado. Muito pelo contrário. Ele apenas não estava acostumado a ser pego de surpresa e a ter reações tão genuínas a algo que alguém falou.

"Se eu avisar não tem graça." – ela tentou se virar no abraço dele, mas novamente ele a segurou – "Eu adoro as suas reações." – ele parou e fez com que Brennan ficasse de frente para ele – "De verdade." – ela sussurrou, olhando nos olhos de Booth – "Vem."

Brennan entrelaçou sua mão à de Booth e puxou-o até que estivessem no quarto dele. Ela sentou-se no meio da cama, nua, e chamou-o apenas movimentando os lábios, sem nenhum som sair de sua boca. Ele retirou o roupão e ficou na mesma posição que ela. Olharam-se durante infindáveis segundos.

"Parker não chega agora?"

"Não até de noite."

"Ainda temos tempo para..." – ele calou-a com um beijo longo e profundo e depois olhou-a novamente.

"Ainda temos tempo para comer mais chocolate."

Ele correu rapidamente até a cozinha e trouxe de lá a panela com o chocolate, as frutas e o sorvete. Qual não foi a surpresa de Booth quando Brennan tirou as coisas da mão dele e o fez deitar na cama. O olhar dela para cima dele o fez tremer ligeiramente, apenas na expectativa do que aconteceria a seguir. Booth fechou os olhos.

A primeira coisa que ele sentiu foi a calda de chocolate caindo bem próxima à sua virilha. A segunda coisa que ele sentiu foi a língua dela fazendo o mesmo caminho que a calda de chocolate havia feito.

"Sabe," – ela falou com uma voz travessa – "eu acho que vou me viciar nesse negócio de _Mon Amour Au Chocolat!_"

**Fim do Segundo Chocolate

* * *

**

**_1: "Petit _****Déjeuner ****Au Chocolat", do francês, "Café da Manhã Ao Chocolate"  
2: "Mon Amou Au Chocolat", do francês, "Meu Amor Ao Chocolate" **


End file.
